


My favourite distraction

by MarinaHolland



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaHolland/pseuds/MarinaHolland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by issue #15 from Harley Quinn (The New 52).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awful Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and English is not even my mother tongue so I am sorry If I have grammar mistakes or lack of vocabulary. I will try to improve my way to write. Thanks for taking your time reading this fanfic!

The previous night, Harley had have this little misunderstanding with Mason and she was feeling really bad about it. It was going to be her real date with someone after "Mistah J" and she missed it because she had to work that night at the hospital. The thing was that while she was working, a co-worker covered her last hour turn so she went back home and then she run onto Mason and Madame Macabre, his mother, like if she wasn't really at work but taking a walk. Mason was really dissapointed at her and left leaving Harley truly devastated.

\-------------------------------------------------- 

The next day she wasn't in the mood so she went to the petshop to buy "a pair of birds" (at the end she bought the 122 birds that the petshop had). 

For her relief, she arrived home and found her bestie, Ivy, taking a bath.

\- Red! Whatcha doin' here?  
\- Hope you don't mind making myself at home, Harl.  
\- Of course not, I've missed ya! What have ya been doin'?

And Harley just run to hug her Pammy.

\- You know, the same as always, trying to make evil corporations to shake down so they do the right thing.

Just as always, Ivy knew that it hadn't been the best day of Harley's life so she decided to order some food to cheer her up. The two of them put on their nighties and ate some Chinese food with red wine.

\--------------------------------------- 

After some silence, Harley told Ivy about her awful date with Mason and how sorry she was.

\- And he doesn't phone me back!  
\- Oh, well sweetie, maybe you should just leave him take his time to think.  
\- I dunno Red, I phone him like three hundred times and I don't know what else I can do.  
\- You seem pretty stressed, by the way, don't you? Maybe you need some sort of assistant.

And then, something unexpected happened. Maybe it was the wine or maybe it was something deeper, but Harley kissed Ivy on her cheek and pulled her down to the floor leaving her own body over Ivy's.

Harley pulled her head towards Ivy's and looked at her in the eyes with a smile that took Ivy's breath away. Then, Harley placed her hand on Ivy's thigh moving it upper and upper. Ivy couldn't help herself so she smiled at Harley. She always had have feelings for Harley but she never had been honest with her about that; she was too confused about Harley's feelings although they used to sleep in the same bed, share the bathroom, hold their hands sometimes or cuddle while watching films. They really acted like a couple but they weren't.

Something distracted Ivy's thoughts. It was Harley's hand over one of her breast and Ivy didn't waste time placing hers over Harley's ass.

\- Harley, is that your hand?

Harley had that look in her eyes when she has what she wants.

\- Is that yours?

Ivy didn't thought twice and pushed Harley beneath her where she was a while ago.

Months ago, Ivy couldn't do this, but she was tired of see how Harley didn't realize about Ivy's feelings. Also, the red wine helped her to be more impulsive so, she closed her eyes and moved her head towards Harley's pressing her own lips against Harley's.

For a few seconds, Harley didn't reacted to the kiss but it took her two seconds to hold Ivy's face between her hands getting deeper into the kiss. Ivy couldn't be in such a joy; she had been waiting this for centuries.

\- Maybe we should go to your bedroom?  
\- Geez, I couldn't be more agree with that!

While Harley was going to her bedroom, Ivy put the red wine and the rest of the food in the fridge. By the time she entered Harley's bedroom, Harley was already sleeping.

But Ivy didn't care, she just laid next to Harley and cuddle her until she fell asleep too.


	2. Next morning

> * * *
> 
> Harley woke up by the sun light entering the room. She was sleepy but not too much because immediately she remembered about last night with Ivy. She looked around the empty room but Ivy wasn't there.
> 
> Somehow it was a relief for Harley who needed to process everything. Harley knew for sure Ivy had feelings for her. She had knew that almost since the very beginning but Harley never thought about her real own feelings for Ivy. She loved Ivy, that was for sure, but her love for Ivy was such a natural thing that Harley never thought that it could be love with every inch. However, last night, Harley felt something she hadn't have experienced ever. Their kiss felt so true and warm; not like Joker's kisses.
> 
> Her thoughts were interrumpted as Ivy came into the room. To be honest, Ivy didn't want Harley to remember anything about last night. She didn't want Harley to regret about their kiss, she couldn't handle a rejection from Harley, it would be too painful.  
>  Hopefully, thanks to the wine, Harley didn't remember anything but, anyways, Ivy had to deal with that.
> 
> "Morning Harl, did you sleep well?" Ivy was just trying to postpone the inevitable. "Yeah Red. Mmm... maybe we can talk about somethin'? If ya don't mind". And here we go, the moment Ivy was afraid of came. Ivy was almost panicking when she sat next to Harley waiting for what Harley wanted to say. "Well, tell me Harley, although I think I know what you are going to say to me. Look, I'm sorry about last night, I don't really want to lose you because of last night. You know I..." Harley moved her left hand over Ivy's. "Would ya just shut up and listen to me, Red? I don't regret anything about last night, the contrary, I really liked what happened last night between us, ya know... I didn't know I had those feelings for ya. Everything just seemed natural to me. You had always helped me with everything. I can't thank ya enough for all that you have done for me. You really are the only person that actually cares about me". 
> 
> Ivy's brain was about to explode, she couldn't believe her, it was all that she wanted; be with Harley and love her with her whole heart. "Oh Harley girl, I just..." Harley nodded. "I know Pammy, come here". As Ivy moved closer, Harley wrapped Ivy into a deep hug until Harley felt tears running down Ivy's cheeks. So Harley kissed all of them and they just laid there for a while.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like when Ivy is characterized as a bitchy person. I don't see her like that and when she is with Harley she shows how she really is (you can actually see that she truly cares about Harley) and I just wanted to reflect the Ivy that I see: just one human being who has pass through a lot of stuff who need attention and love.


	3. CHAPTER III

After a while, Ivy felt the necessity of ask something to Harley. “So… do you want us to be together… like… eh… well… a couple?” Harley was surprised by Ivy’s insecurity. Ivy had a strong personality but it seems that when it comes to love Ivy is the most fragile thing in the world. Harley felt her heart melt by this fact and wanted to protect Ivy at any cost.

To be honest, love wasn’t the most usual topic in their talks. Harley used to talk too much about the Joker and she knew how much Ivy didn’t like to hear Harley talking about him. And now she knew why Ivy hated him so much apart from the fact that he was an abusive asshole.  
By this thought, Harley was starting to feel really bad about Ivy. Harley couldn’t imagine how much she had hurt her. She didn’t want to hurt her anymore, she just wanted to make her feel loved and wanted.

Back to the point, now she was sure about her feelings for Ivy so she didn’t really have to overthink what was going to be her final answer. “Of course, Red, nothing could make me happier”. And the greatest thing about all of this, was seeing finally again a spark on Ivy’s eyes.

And, obviously, it was also great being kissed by Ivy once again.

 

* * *

 

 

The afternoon was nothing but quiet. The two of them spent the day eating junk food and watching some movies that, to be honest, didn’t catch Harley’s attention. She was too busy seeing how wonderful was Ivy. She didn’t use to pay attention to some details like the way Ivy squinted up her eyes when she laughs but now she was doing it and god, that sound make Harley smile in a way nobody could. “Hello? Earth calling Harley. Are you okay?” Harley stopped her thoughts for a moment and then met Ivy’s eyes with a big smile. “Yep, I am. I was just thinking… May ya wanna go on a date with me? Like, well, a real date, ya know what I mean”. Ivy laughed because of Harley’s nervous voice. She was so adorable she wanted to hug her and never let her go. “Okay, but only if you pay dinner”. Said Ivy smirking to Harley, who was now blushing.


End file.
